


Decorating

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG looks over her fucked up family.





	Decorating

RG looked around at the mass of people in the living room of the mansion. Caela and Frost were bickering over god-knows-what, probably about whether they were having ham or people-steaks for Christmas dinner. 

Vic and Semper were trying to put ornaments on the tree, whilst J was shooting said ornaments. 

Alex and Riley were hanging tinsel all over the kitchen and living room, despite RG’s warnings about it catching on fire in the kitchen. 

Lilly was putting up stockings, wait, they had stockings? 

And James was sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her torso and face nuzzled in her neck.

She sighed in contentment as she pushed back into her fiancé and realized this is where she was meant to be, having Christmas with her family. A lazy smile spread across her face at that thought. She finally had a family.


End file.
